The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the structure and formation of superconducting metal through silicon vias (TSV).
Generally, integrated circuits (ICs) include semiconductor devices formed as a configuration of circuits on a semiconductor substrate. A complex network of signal paths will normally be routed to connect the circuit elements distributed on the surface of the substrate. Efficient routing of these signals across the device requires formation of multilevel or multilayered conductive networks, which can be formed using schemes, such as, for example, single or dual damascene wiring structures. A TSV is a vertical electrical connection (via) passing completely through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs are a high performance interconnect techniques used as an alternative to wire-bond and flip chips to create 3D packages and 3D integrated circuits, compared to alternatives such as package-on-package, because the density of the vias is substantially higher, and because the length of the connections is shorter.